Violet Styles
Violet Anna Styles (b. 22th April 1999) Biography Early life (1999-2010) Violet was born in 1999 to Imogen and Bradley Styles. Violet is the youngest of 2 siblings, Kate and Tyler. In 2005, Violet's parents were on their way home after picking up Kate from a party, when a car hit them head on. Bradley survived, but Imogen and Kate didn't. Violet and Tyler blamed their father for the death of their beloved mother and sister, and after 2 miserable years, Bradley commited suicide, leaving Tyler and Violet alone. Hogwarts years (2010-Current) Violet was a relatively good student her first years, but during her 3-6 years, she often acted out. First Year Violet was very shy her first year of school, and would often hide in her common room, or in the library. Her sorting, as expected, was Slytherin, much like all members of the Styles family. Violet often hung out with her brother Tyler and his friends, and was treated like a little sister to all of them. During this year, Violet wasn't very troubled. Second Year After Tyler left Hogwarts,Violet had to find her own group of friends. Unfortunately, the group of friends turned out to be ones who often got into trouble and had bad influences on her. Third Year Violet was caught beating up and teasing a group of mudbloods who couldn't afford nice things. Fourth Year Violet was found passed out in a corridor after drinking too much, and was sentenced to 3 weeks suspension. Fifth Year Violet was nearly expelled from Hogwarts for cheating on several exams. Sixth Year Violet began to act out. She got into drugs, and often abused them. She landed herself in a mental hospital for 3 months, before returning back to Hogwarts. Seventh Year Not yet attended Physical description Violet has a very grunge-like appearance. She has dyed purple hair and often wears ripped skinny jeans with flannels. Violet has defined cheekbones and an elfish face. She has bags under her eyes, making her look like she hasn't slept since 1864, most likely due to drug abuse or lack of sleep. Violet also has a scar above her eye, due to a fight she happened to be apart of. After she was flung into the air by a spell, a piece of metal sticking out of a torch cut her. It never fully healed. Personality and traits Violet has a snobbish attitude towards those who are mudbloods or poor, and often is seen teasing them for being such. She has a narcisstic and vain personality, but is slightly insecure. She's offended greatly when people insult her height, and will never back down from a fight. Violet is seen as a psychopath, mainly because of her sudden mood swings and incapability to control her inner demons. She's a good person at heart, but most people don't see that because she's also very guarded. Violet is also a bit promicious. Magical abilities and skills Violet is very good at manipulation, and since she was raised to believe lying was bad, she weaves words together making it all more convincing. She's aware of her charm over the other sex, and often uses it to her advantage in order to get what she desires. Violet is also an Amigaus, and can transform into a wolf at any given time she pleases. Possessions Styles Family Necklace: A pendeant passed down through generations after generations, belonging briefly too Albus Dumbledore, before given back to the family line. Skull Shaped Mirror: A mirror crafted by Violet's sister, Kate, which was intended to be given to Violet on her 15th birthday by Kate herself, but was given to Violet after Kate's unfortunate death. It posseses strong magic, intended to be used for evil. Relationships *Kellin Rossi (ex-boyfriend) *James Hardey (former lover) *Lucas Memphis (former lover) *Unknown (former lover) *Unknown (former lover) *Alex Granger (former fling) *Jett Hemmings (current fling) Trivia Quotes * "You're the only light I've ever known." -Violet to Kellin Rossi * "Don't you realize what you've done?" -Imogen Styles to Violet. * "Evil eyes on a beautiful stranger? That's not how you get a girl." -Violet to Tyler Styles. * "You're distant and cold. I love you, but I can't live like this." -Kellin Rossi to Violet. Category:Player Characters Category:Slytherin